<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aiplane Mode by sunshinebreaks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099489">Aiplane Mode</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinebreaks/pseuds/sunshinebreaks'>sunshinebreaks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinebreaks/pseuds/sunshinebreaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pada ketinggian langit, mereka bertemu dengan tujuan yang sama.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakusa Kiyoomi/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aiplane Mode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suna Rintarou sedang dalam perjalanan melarikan diri. Sebuah tiket dipegang dari balik kantong jaket, mata memandang luas lapangan landas bersama hembusan angin dan berisik suara mesin pesawat.</p>
<p>Orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan santai membawa koper mereka, cuaca hari itu sangat cerah, tetapi Rintarou merasa sendirian.</p>
<p>Upaya duduk menyendiri sepertinya tidak terkabulkan, Rintarou enggan menoleh sekadar menyapa orang yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya.</p>
<p>Dalam pesawat yang sebentar lagi lepas landas, Rintarou tidak memikirkan banyak hal selain melamun tentang seseorang.</p>
<p>Dia pergi tanpa memberitahu siapapun, menepikan segara perasaan cinta dan harap yang awalnya tersusun rapi kini porak poranda. Rintarou hanya ingin pergi, pergi ke tempat dimana ia bisa melupakan segala resah dan sedihnya.</p>
<p>Rintarou menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri dari jendela pesawat. Wajah datar itu menyimpan sejuta rasa distraksi yang mengekang kuat membuat lelah. Langit biru cerah, awan putih, segalanya berjalan dengan tenang dari atas ketinggian 34.000 kaki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>⸙⸺</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Garis Waktu?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rintarou refleks mengatupkan mulut, mengutuk diri sendiri karena refleks melafalkan judul buku tidak asing yang dibaca oleh pemuda disebelahnya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pemuda berambut hitam dengan masker dan syal berwarna hijau tua menoleh sejenak menatap Rintarou.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kau tahu buku ini?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aku membacanya, berulang kali karena mengingatkanku pada seseorang.”</p>
<p>“Aku baru saja membacanya, tidak dimengerti tetapi membuat sangat sedih.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Orang ini tamu dari rasa patah hati, Rintarou paham perasaan itu. Rasa kesal dan dan bingung yang bahkan tidak bisa dimengerti oleh diri sendiri, ditambah membaca buku tentang patah hati seperti itu tentu hanya akan membuat pikiran semakin berkabut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Itu wajar,” ucap Rintarou, “Apa kau baru saja ditinggalkan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah luar kaca pesawat yang mengudara, “Yah, hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Aku diundang, tetapi aku malah melarikan diri sejauh mungkin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sangat berani...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...dan gegabah.” Pemuda itu tampak menghela napas dari balik masker yang ia pakai, menutup buku dan merilekskan tubuhnya sendiri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kau tidak sendiri.” Rintarou tersenyum tipis, membuat pemuda berambut hitam menatapnya bingung dan penuh selidik.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kenapa?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Satu kata dengan tanda tanya diakhir, mengantarkan dua orang itu membuka kisah mereka masing-masing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rintarou tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa begitu bebas menceritakan tentang hubungan beda  keyakinan yang menyiksanya selama seminggu terakhir. Tentang bagaimana perjalanannya dan Osamu harus terhenti dan meninggalkan sejuta resah di hati.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rintarou tidak bisa menahannya, memesan tiket dan pergi ke ujung dunia tanpa memberitahu siapapun. Perjalanan panjang untuk bisa melupakan pria itu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kebetulan yang lucu, ia bertemu dan duduk bersebelahan dengan seseorang yang bernasib sama sepertinya . Melarikan diri dari patah hati.</p>
<p>Sepanjang 17 jam perjalanan menuju Eropa, Rintarou tidak pernah merasa bisa senikmat ini mengobrol dengan orang asing. Dari atas udara, rasanya begitu nyaman dan sulit dimengerti. Bagaimana mereka saling bertukar cerita tentang mantan kekasih masing-masing, lalu kemudian masing-masing memberikan saran dan kata-kata semangat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ikatan pertemanan itu terjadi begitu saja, banyak kesamaan yang hadir dari di atas udara. Mereka bercerita, tertawa, dan mengomentari banyak hal. Sejak langit masih berwarna biru cemerlang hingga berganti jingga tergores abu warna awan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Resah mereka terlupakan, berganti tenang sebab punya teman berbagi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hingga perjalanan mereka sampai, Suna tidak akan melupakan sosok itu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pesawat yang turun landas, yang hendak turun untuk transit harus pergi, sedangkan yang melanjutkan perjalanan tetap tinggal. Pemuda itu menjadi salah satunya, ia berdiri memeriksa barang-barangnya. Rintarou hanya menatap diam, ada rasa aneh yang memaksanya untuk mengucap kata jangan pergi begitu cepat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Konyol sekali, obrolan 17 jam terasa terlalu cepat. Rintarou ingin lebih, setidaknya bisakah ia mengetahui nama orang ini dan wajah dibalik masker tersebut?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apa negara tujuanmu? Atau Kau memang ingin ke Abu Dhabi?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hanya pindah pesawat, tujuanku Roma. Kau tidak turun untuk transit? Berarti ingin ke Inggris ya?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sayang sekali kita berbeda tujuan, padahal kalau sama kita bisa liburan bersama.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Liburan’ sebuah kata pengganti untuk ‘melarikan diri’ dari realita. Namun siapa yang peduli? Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti apa yang mereka rasakan selain diri mereka sendiri. Hal-hal gila yang Rintarou lakukan ternyata ada yang melakukannya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sayang sekali mereka akan berpisah, Rintarou mengalihkan pandangannya namun tersentak sesaat ketika sebuah tangan terjulur di depan wajahnya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Melirik, pemuda itu membuka maskernya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tertegun, Rintarou tidak menyangka bahwa sekarang jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak begitu cepat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kita belum kenalan. Berikan nomormu.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, Rintarou tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mereka akan diberikan kesempatan untuk bertemu dan mengobrol kembali. Perasaan apa ini? Kesenangan mendapat teman senasib atau hal lainnya?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tidak ada yang tahu apa maksudnya, tetapi Rintarou tentu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang datang di depan matanya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suna Rintarou.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senyum tipis terlukis menggores hangat jiwa seseorang yang sempat merasa gila akan patah hati sebelumnya. Rintarou merasa beruntung memilih penerbangan ini, begitu pula sebaliknya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sakusa Kiyoomi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>⸙⸺end</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>